Incorrect quotes Saint seiya
by xLady-y
Summary: Quelques incorrect quotes autour de l'univers saint seiya
1. Quote 1

Kiki: qu'est ce que veut dire: Rataconiculer

Chevalier d'or: ...

Mu:eh bien...

Deathmask :bah... C'pas très compliqué..

Aolia :tu vois c'est...

Shura:manger une ratatouille

Saga:mais genre, quand y'a une canicule.

Kiki:merci ! *s'en va*

Aldebaran :vous auriez pu lui dire quelque chose de plus approximatif que manger une foutue ratatouille.

Saga:en pleine canicule.

Aldebaran :oui oui... Vous savez pas du tout ce que ça veut dire ?

Shaka:... Si ?

Aldebaran :... Des vrais enfants.

**_SAINT SEIYA QUOTES_**

Seiya: cet adversaire est trop fort...

Shiryu :il ne faut pas baisser les bras !

Shun: nous réussirons !

Shiryu : mon vieux maître m'a un jour dit "si tu es dans la merde jusqu'au cou, ne baisse surtout pas la tête"

Seiya:... C'est une réplique de carambar ?

Shiryu : oui je crois.

**_SAINT SEIYA QUOTES_**

Rhadamanthe*ouvre son cadeau* mais qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?

Saga: bah, une Pince à épiler

Rhadamanthe: oui je sais ce que c'est, mais pourquoi ?

Saga: bah parce que c'est ton cadeau

Rhadamanthe:mais pourquoi c'est ça mon cadeau ?

Saga: parce que c'est moi qui est choisi le contenu de ce cadeau.

Rhadamanthe:... Bon... Qu'est ce que tu me veux avec ton putain de cadeau ?

Saga:oh mon dieu il faut que je fasse quoi pour que tu comprends qu'il y a un truc qui ne va pas.

Rhadamanthe:...

Saga : *colle ses doigts au dessus de ses yeux* la, un truc énorme qui ne va pas !

Rhadamanthe:...

Saga: deja que j'accepte avec du mal le fait que tu te tapes mon frère, mais si en plus t'as ça !

Rhadamanthe:...

Saga:...

Rhadamanthe:... Et donc... Tu veux que..

Saga:oui. Oui. Je veux !

*Plus tard *

Kanon:pourquoi tu as ça ?

Rhadamanthe: ton frère m'a offert ça pour t'épiler.

**_SAINT SEIYA QUOTES_**

Aphrodite : j'avais jamais remarqué, mais y'a un gros trou dans ton mur.

Deathmask : uep, c'est ici que j'accrocherais la plus belle chose au monde le jour de sa mort.

Aphrodite :... Jamais j'accepterais d'être sur ton mur.

Deathmask : je parlais des fesses de shura. Toi tu seras sur le paillasson.

**_SAINT SEIYA QUOTES_**

Milo*entre dans la piece* mon futur mari dit quoi ?

Camus:quoi ?

Milo:...

Camus:... *blush*

**_SAINT SEIYA QUOTES_**

Shion: je ne perd pas espoir en l'annonce d'un mariage prochainement, je sais que tu n'en as guère envie. Mais peut-être que shaka...

Mu:... Shaka et moi, on est pas ensemble.

Shion*cry* arrête de me décevoir

**_SAINT SEIYA QUOTES_**

Saga: décrivez vous en un mot

Aphrodite : parfait.

Deathmask : quoi ?

Shura: indescriptible.

**_SAINT SEIYA QUOTES_**

Dokho : voici mon ex petit ami.

Shion:arrête de me présenter comme ça, on est marié.

**_SAINT SEIYA QUOTES_**

Camus: milo. C'est une soirée déguisé..

Milo: je sais.

Camus: et pourquoi n'es tu pas en costume?

Milo: oh si, je porte un costume, celui de ton futur petit ami.

**_SAINT SEIYA QUOTES_**

Kiki: c'est si bon que ça la ratatouille avec Shaka ?

Mu: pardon ?

Kiki: j'ai vu shaka aujourd'hui, il m'a dit que vous seriez absent pour Rataconiculer... Pourtant nous ne sommes pas en pleine canicule...

Mu*blush*

**_SAINT SEIYA QUOTES_**

Athena *regarde ses chevaliers *

Athena :...

Athena:hehe. Gay.

**_SAINT SEIYA QUOTES_**

Voilà un début, écrit à la va vite pendant un voyage en Grèce

Rataconiculer : forniquer, baiser, ect.


	2. Quote 2

Dame:bonjour bienvenu, je suis votre conseillère pôle emploi, avez vous apporté comme convenu votre cv

Deathmask :oui oui voilà.

Dame: bien... Décorateur d'intérieur avec plus de dix ans d'expérience... Pourquoi il y a un trou dans votre liste d'activité ?

Deathmask : bah j'suis mort mais j'suis rela. Et la gamine paie mal, alors je cherche ailleurs. Je décor qu'avec du vrai, du bio, si possible des visages de gosses.

Dame:... Sécurité !

**SAINT SEIYA QUOTES**

Shion: Dans quel état vivez-vous

Aphro : anxiété constant...

Shura : perfectionniste...

Aiolia:le déni...

Dm: bah la Grèce.

**SAINT SEIYA QUOTES**

Aiola: juste pour savoir.

Shura:... Oui ?

Aiolia: tu m'aimeras toujours ?

Shura :.. Qu'est ce que tu as fait ?

**SAINT SEIYA QUOTES**

Milo: si je meurs, je veux qu'on note sur ma tombe " ici repose Milo, enterré vivant."

Kanon: ça claque mec.

**SAINT SEIYA QUOTES**

Saga: peux-tu arrêter de pleurer s'il te plaît ?

Aiolos: deso, j'suis psychologiquement pas prêt à le voir prendre une année de plus. Il grandi tellement vite... Un jour il quittera le cocon familial et..

Saga:... Cesse de parler ainsi à ta foutue souris qui squatte ton placard.

**SAINT SEIYA QUOTES**

Shion: il est temps. J'accepte.

Shaka :... Pardon ?

Shion: oui tu as bien entendu. Tu peux. Enfin tu peux !

Shaka :...

Shion : ne soit pas timide ! Fait le, fait le, hurle le !

Mu*soupire* il veut que tu l'appelles papa.

**SAINT SEIYA QUOTES**

Milo:j'ai plaqué Camus

Kanon:pardon ?

Milo:contre le mur. Ensuite j'ai-

Kanon:stop. Sinon j'parle aussi de ma vie sexuel.

Milo: hurg, non j'suis pas zoophile ca va pas me faire bander.

**SAINT SEIYA QUOTES**

Shiryu : vieux maître. Quelle est la chose que vous préférez chez une fille ?

Dohko: son mec.

Shiryu:...

Dohko:... J'voulais dire son bec, sa bouche quoi...

Shiryu:...

Dohko :... Le dit pas à shion

**SAINT SEIYA QUOTES**

Hades: tes chevaliers sont vraiment des fiotte.

Athena : hé ! On dit homosexuel.

Hades:... Je ne parlais pas dans ce sens.

**SAINT SEIYA QUOTES**

Kiki:...

Shaka:...

Kiki:...

Shaka:...

Kiki:...

Shaka:...

Kiki: je peux t'appeler papa du coup ?

Shaka: *recrache entièrement son thé par le nez *

**SAINT SEIYA QUOTES**

Saga*plisse les yeux* qui.

Aiolos: omg

Saga: j'attend. Qui ?!

Aiolos: omg omg omg...

Saga: BORDEL. MAIS QUI A FAIT ÇA ?

Aiolos: omg omg omg... Omg !

Saga: QUI A INSTALLÉ DES GUIRLANDE DE NOËL SUR LA STATUT D'ATHENA ?!

Milo:bah. On avait pas de sapin pour.

Aiolos: et pourquoi y'a aphro en haut de la statue ?

Aphrodite : j'suis une étoile, je mérite d'être au sommet de notre athena de Noël.

**SAINT SEIYA QUOTES**

Shura:... Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Deathmask : j'enterre mon ange gardien, ça fait 10 ans qu'il pourri dans le placard.

Shura:oh...

Deathmask : ouais... Suicide. C'est triste.

**SAINT SEIYA QUOTES**

Milo: Aphrodite, va te faire foutre

Aphrodite *soupire * j'aimerais...

Milo:..!

**SAINT SEIYA QUOTES**

Pope: avec autant de guerre nous avons perdu beaucoup de chevalier, il est peut-être temps de gonfler un peu nos rangs.

Saori : oh, et si on organisait un tournoi retranscrit à la télé

Pope:mais

Saori :mais avant, faire une pub de recrutement

Pope: je ne crois pas...

Saori : ensuite une émission de télé réalité sur l'entraînement !

Pope: déesse je...

Saori : genre les chevaliers vs le monde. Ou bien secret chevalier, ils vont devoir s'entraîner et s'entraider pour découvrir quel chevalier se cache derrière chaque candidat !

Pope: athena...

Saori : ENSUITE ON FERA ÉLECTION MISS ET MISTER CHEVALIER ! LES CHEVALIERS DE L'AMOUR !

**SAINT SEIYA QUOTES**

Milo: elle est plutôt pas mal cette fête

Kanon: Mouais...

Milo: comment ça Mouais ?

Shura: je suis de son avi, il manque un truc...

Aphrodite : mais oui, les fêtes de la miss kido sont toujours intéressantes mais... Mais y'a un truc...

Saga: j'avoue que la fête est bien, mais elle semble différente des autres, un arrière goût de...

Shion: CHEVALIER ! ATHENA A ETE ENLEVÉ !

Kanon: Bah voilà ! La c'est une bonne fête signé Kido, tout est réuni !

Saga:... On envoit les bronzes?

Dohko: ils sont déjà en route, continuons la soirée, on ira sur place après les combats

Aphrodite : j'adore rafler les louange sans avoir à me battre.

**SAINT SEIYA QUOTES**

Hades: Kanon et rhadamanthe semblent bien s'entendre, de vrai ami, ils organisent une nouvelle sortie ensemble, comme cela semble corydonesque.

Athena :...

Pandore :...

Poseidon:...

Odin:..

Eaque: ils baisent ensemble.

Minos: comme des lapins.

* * *

_Def:Qui fleure l'homosexualité, qui en est empreint (j'pense que dans chaque chap de quote j'vais mettre un mot à apprendre)_

_Je dédicace ce lot de quotes, au Best groupe ever de Saint seiya aka fan de Saint seiya bonjour ( prochaine quote il y aura plus d'Aphro à cause de lily qui me fait encore plus aimer si c'était possible aphro, et de shuraaolia à cause de zazu, déposer vos plaintes à elles merci)_


	3. Quote 3

Aiolos*essayant de réconforter Saga: Souviens-toi, tu es la raison du sourire de quelqu'un!

Kanon: Ouais ,parce que tu es une blague!

**SAINT SEIYA QUOTES**

Kanon: Est-ce que tu lui as enfin demandé de sortir?

Milo: Nan. Mais dans ma tête on a une maison et trois chiens.

**SAINT SEIYA QUOTES**

Mu: je crois qu'on a perdu Aiolia

Saga: il y a beaucoup de monde aujourd'hui en ville, impossible de le voir

Shura: vous inquiétez pas, je sais comment le trouver

Dm: il est devenu pro la dedans.

Shura: AIOLOS EST UN TRAÎTRE!

Aiolia*déboule en poussant tout le monde*QUI A DIT ÇA!

**SAINT SEIYA QUOTES**

Kanon: On peut aller dans une maison hantée cette année?

Saga: Qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec celle où on vit?

Kanon: atten-quoi?

Saga: bonne nuit!

**SAINT SEIYA QUOTES**

Seiya: tu es comme une drogue pour moi

Saori: parce que tu ne peux pas te passer de moi?

Seiya: nan parce que tu as ruiné ma vie.

**SAINT SEIYA QUOTES**

Shaka: qu'est ce que tu as besoin?

Ikki: De conseil

Shaka: ma-ché-rie! Ce t-shirt ne va vraiment pas! J'ai attendu des mois avant de te le dire!

Ikki: …

Shaka: … ce n'était pas a propos du t-shirt?

**SAINT SEIYA QUOTES**

Aldebaran: j'ai une blague, qu'est ce qui est rond, doux et-

Shura: les fesses d'Aiolia!

Aldebaran:… C'est un fruit…

Dm: mec… Faut que t'arrêtes ça devient une obsession, et c'est moi qui le dit.

**SAINT SEIYA QUOTES**

Milo: t'as besoin d'arrêté de faire des trucs chelous, sortir dehors pourrait aider…

Kanon: je suis aller au parc aujourd'hui

Milo: Oh, c'est bien! J'espère que tu en as tiré quelque chose!

Kanon*Ouvre son sac* ouais. Un canard.

**SAINT SEIYA QUOTES**

Aphrodite: *Dessine un cercle autour de lui*

Aphrodite: Dm! Regarde! C'est un pentagramme!

Dm: un pentagramme a une étoile au milieu

Aphrodite: Je suis l'étoile connard

**SAINT SEIYA QUOTES**

Camus: J'ai besoin d'arrêter les trucs stupides tous les jours

Milo: *offensé* Excuse moi? Tu es fatigué de moi?

**SAINT SEIYA QUOTES**

Milo: est ce que tu m'aimes?

Camus: évidemment

Milo: est ce que tu crois en moi?

Camus: sûrement pas avec la tête que tu tires…

**SAINT SEIYA QUOTES**

Aphrodite: je suis le bon flic, et toi le mauvais.

Dm: pourquoi est ce que je ne peux pas être le bon?

Aphrodite: on en a déjà parler, c'est ta tête!

**SAINT SEIYA QUOTES**

Kanon*fixe l'horizon* la mer est vraiment bonace aujourd'hui.

Milo:…

Kanon:quoi?

Milo: mec… T'es vraiment resté trop longtemps avec poseidon.

Dm:un jour on va le voir au lit avec polochon, vous allez voir.

(bonace: état d'une mer très tranquille, le calme plat)

_En vrai, une partie a été écrite avec Axeliste merci à elle ️_

Shura et les fesses d'aiolia, c'est une grande histoire , merci zazu

_J'ai pas trop d'idée pour une note de fin, genre, j'vous aime?_


	4. Quote 4

Pnj : *look les chevaliers* Vous êtes donc la fière armée d'Athena..

Aphrodite :*se met du rouge à lèvres *

Shaka:*loupe la marche *

Camus: *Ne sort plus de son igloo*

Saga: *a ses cheveux qui deviennent blanc*

Milo: tous aux abris !

_SAINT SEIYA QUOTES_

Milo: comment je vais te déesse de la victoire

Kanon: *haussement de sourcils suggestifs* ooh ~ j'ai hâte beau gosse

_SAINT SEIYA QUOTES_

*Saga, fier hétéro de Grèce *

Aiolos qui pop

Saga:... *gay panic*

_SAINT SEIYA QUOTES_

Aphrodite: Pourquoi les problèmes ils s'accumulent comme les kilos dans ma vie

DM: *tête blasé*

_SAINT SEIYA QUOTES_

Saori : D'après mon t9, le mot hétéro, n'existe pas.

Shion : D'après le sanctuaire aussi.

_SAINT SEIYA QUOTES_

Milo: Ouais j'ai déjà joué au docteur avec Camus...

Kanon: sérieux mec ?

Milo: te méprend pas.. On a vraiment jouer au docteur, osculation, faux bras cassé .. J'devais même prendre des médocs

Deathmask: oh dur...

Camus: bah quoi, vous jouez comment au docteur vous ?

_SAINT SEIYA QUOTES_

Aiolos : Saga ! J'ai besoin de toi !

Saga : Je serais toujours là pour t'aider.

Aiolos : C'est au sujet d'Aiolia, il veut savoir comment on fait les bébés, je -

Saga : *part discrètement*

Aiolos : … Saga ?

Saga : *s'enfuit en courant* t'inquiète, je te soutiens !

_SAINT SEIYA QUOTES_

Kanon : bro, tu sais quelle est la plus belle chose au monde

Milo : mec, tu me sors Rhadamanthe, j'te fais bouffer ton armure de traitre.

Kanon : hein ? mais non ! Il est moche.

Milo :… bon tu voulais dire quoi ?

kanon : Notre amitié.

Milo : oh bro

Kanon : bro embrassons-nous.

Milo : bro. Tu es le bro de ma vie.

Kanon : Bro !

Rhadamanthe : vous êtes conscient que j'suis à côté de vous ?

_SAINT SEIYA QUOTES_

Dm : … Dites... Vous connaissez la blague de trois types coincés dans un ascenseur.

Shura : …

Saga : Dm s'il te plait.

Dm : Alors c'est trois mec -

Saga : Pour l'amour d'Athena, s'il te plait !

Dm : Qui sont coincé dans un putain d'ascenseur.  
Shura :…

Dm : mais comme ils ne sont pas très aimé, les autres ne viennent pas les aider.

Saga :…

Shura :… oh, j'viens de comprendre, c'est une blague sur nous ?  
Saga : … 10 minutes de plus coincés, et je me suicide de nouveau…  
Dm : Sinon y'a la blague du chinois, du juif et d'un camion à gaz.

Shura : moi je ne tiendrais pas 5…

_SAINT SEIYA QUOTES_

Dohko : Voilà un rapport de fini, pour le plus beau ! *pose le document sur le bureau*

Shion : *tend la main pour prendre le document*

Aphrodite* tend la main pour prendre le document*

Misty *tend également la main*

Shion : Il a dit « pour le plus beau », roturier.

Dm: *se cure le nez, tout en attrapant le dossier*Merci beau brun. *clin d'oeil à Dohko*

_SAINT SEIYA QUOTES_

Aiolos: alors t'as enfin pu parler à Kanon ?

Saga: Oui et... C'était très jaculatoire les propos de Kanon

Aiolos:... Quoi ?

Aiolia: Attend... Quoi ? T'as éjaculé quand Kanon a parlé ?

Saga:... soupire Aiolos explique lui

Aiolos: attend, non ! C'est à toi de m'expliquer ! Tu as... avec ton frère ? Tu me trompes avec ton frère ?

Saga: *facepalm*

* * *

Définition : Mouvement intérieur qui se caractérise par un jaillissement ardent.

Ex : « Ta répartie est jaculatoire ! »

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, mais également pour l'aide de certains pour l'écriture de ces quots, aka Nekomu & Axeliste

Hypnos-Sama m'a demandé un peu plus d'Aiolos x Saga, j'espère que les quelques quotes te conviennent c:

keurkeur sur vous, prenez soin de vous


End file.
